Perfect Harmony
by Meagan Brooke
Summary: Traditional book-version with a twist. Elena is a singer/songwriter. Join her as she meets and falls in love with the Salvatore brothers, who are particularly inspiring to Elena's creative and romantic instincts.  Better than the summary!  ElenaxDamon
1. Northern Downpour

Chapter 1

_Hey guys! This is traditional book version Vampire Diaries, only with my own personal twist! Elena is a singer/ songwriter who will be particularly inspired by the dashing Salvatore Brothers! The story will deviate from the books quite a bit, so no spoilers! Well, hopefully this will grow into a full-fledged story soon! I'll try to post a few more chapters within the next week.. I am a college student taking summer classes, so don't be too hard on me if I don't update regularly! I hope you all like the story. Make sure to review! Let me know what I need to work on and what songs you would like to see in the story!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries books, TV show, or the songs of Panic! At the Disco, no matter how much I wish I did! _

_(Oh! And the songs in this chapter are "Northern Downpour" and "When the Day met the Night" by Panic! At the Disco.)_

Elena bolted up out of her bed. She had been startled by a sound outside her window. She groggily stumbled over to the curtained glass and looked out. Elena frowned. She could have sworn that she had opened the window before she went to bed. "Maybe Aunt Judith closed it," she reasoned. Upon seeing nothing strange outside her window, Elena grumpily drug her feet back to her bed.

"Elena, are you up? It's time to get ready for school." Aunt Judith called from the hallway. Elena grumbled. She had gone to bed relatively early, and should have been well rested. However, she had tossed and turned all night.

Elena staggered into the bathroom to take a shower. The scalding water massaged her back, helping her to wake up fully. She emerged from the shower "bright-eyed and bushy-tailed" as her Aunt would say. She bustled around her bedroom, getting ready for her last first day at school.

She sped through her morning routine in record time, and still had an hour before she needed to start walking towards the school. Elena skipped downstairs and into the kitchen, grabbing a muffin and a glass of juice and speeding back up to her room. She plopped down on the bench in front of the upright piano that sat in the corner of her very spacious room. Elena lived for the moments she could spend writing songs and playing her piano. Her mother had given her the piano on her eighth birthday and had taught her how to play it. Elena had made a point to practice at least twice a day since her parents had died. Her mother had always loved to hear her play. Singing was just something she picked up along the way.

Elena stroked the familiar ivory keys and began to play her favorite song.

If all our life is but a dream, Fantastic posing greed

Then we should feed our jewelry to the sea

For diamonds do appear to be

Just like broken glass to me

And then she said she can't believe

Genius only comes along in storms of fabled foreign tongues

Tripping eyes and flooded lungs

Northern downpour sends its love

Hey moon, please forget to fall down.

Hey moon, don't you go down

Sugarcane in the easy mornin'

Weathervanes my one and lonely

The ink is running toward the page

It's chasing off the days

Look back at both feet and that winding knee

I missed your skin when you were east

You clicked your heels and wished for me

Through playful lips made of yarn, that fragile Capricorn

Unraveled words like moths upon old scarves

I know the world's a broken bone

But melt your headaches, call it home

Hey moon, please forget to fall down.

Hey moon, don't you go down

Sugarcane in the easy mornin'

Weathervanes my one and lonely

Sugarcane in the easy morning

(You are at the top of my lungs)

Weathervanes my one and lonely

(Drawn to the ones who never yawn)

Clapping came from the doorway. Elena turned to see Aunt Judith and Margaret beaming at her. "That was great, 'Lena!" Margaret lisped. Aunt Judith laughed and nodded, "It was. It's been a while since I've heard that one. How about one more before you go to school?"

Elena blushed. "Umm, all right. This one's new. You'll like it, Margaret. It's called, "When the Day Met the Night".

When the moon fell in love with the sun  
>All was golden in the sky<br>All was golden when the day met the night

When the sun found the moon  
>She was drinking tea in a garden<br>Under the green umbrella trees  
>In the middle of summer<p>

When the moon found the sun  
>He looked like he was barely hanging on<br>But her eyes saved his life  
>In the middle of summer (summer)<p>

In the middle of summer  
>All was golden in the sky<br>All was golden when the day met the night  
>Summer (summer)<br>All was golden in the sky  
>All was golden when the day met the night<br>Summer, summer, summer, summer  
>All was golden when the day met the night<p>

So he said, "Would it be all right  
>If we just sat and talked for a little while<br>If in exchange for your time  
>I give you this smile?"<p>

So she said, "That's okay  
>As long as you can make a promise<br>not to break my little heart  
>or leave me all alone in the summer."<p>

Well he was just hanging around  
>Then he fell in love<br>And he didn't know how  
>But he couldn't get out<br>Just hanging around  
>Then he fell in love<p>

In the middle of summer  
>All was golden in the sky<br>All was golden when the day met the night  
>Summer<br>All was golden in the sky  
>All was golden when the day met the night<br>Summer, summer, summer, summer  
>When the moon fell in love with the sun<br>All was golden in the sky  
>All was golden when the day met the night<p>

Summer, summer, summer, summer  
>In the middle of summer, summer, summer, summer<br>the middle of summer, summer, summer, summer  
>the middle of summer, summer, summer, summer<br>In the middle of..

Elena's audience clapped again. "Was that weally how it happened, 'Lena?" Margaret asked. Elena and Aunt Judith laughed. "I don't know, Margaret. But it's a nice story isn't it?" Elena said. "Yep!" Margaret popped the 'P' and skipped out of the room happily. Elena smiled.

"Alright, time for school," Aunt Judith practically skipped from the room, too. Elena grabbed her book bag and an apple as she exited the house. Elena hadn't always walked to school, but she had started recently, mostly because it was only a ten minute walk.

It was a rather beautiful day, Elena noticed. She took her time on the walk to school. About half way there, she stopped suddenly. She had that tingling feeling up her spine that told her someone was watching her. She glanced around the neighborhood and dismissed the feeling as pre-Senior year jitters.

Elena arrived at the school as chipper as she had left the house. Most of the student body was gathered in front of the doors to the school, waiting for the bell to ring. Elena saw her best friends, Bonnie and Meredith, and walked over to stand with them. "Bonnie! Meredith! I've missed you," she laughed. Both of the girls laughed and agreed with her as they formed into a group hug. Another girl sauntered up, Caroline. Caroline was a past friend of Elena's and enjoyed trying to one-up Elena at every given moment. Elena had long since tried to reconcile with her, but Caroline would not forgive her.

"Well if it isn't Princess Elena, back from Paris," Caroline sneered nasally.

"Hey, Caroline," Elena said nervously. She didn't like the tone of Caroline's voice. The girl was almost always up to something, and it couldn't be good.

Just as Caroline was about to make another hateful remark, a red Ferrari squealed into the parking lot. "Who the heck is that?" Bonnie remarked excitedly. Elena shrugged as they all waited for the unknown driver to step out of the expensive car. The door opened and a young man gracefully emerged from the car. His black hair and eyes and his Roman features could have been seen from a mile away. Elena's breath sucked in, along with every other girls' in the parking lot. He was undeniably handsome. "He's possibly the most handsome boy I've ever seen!" Bonnie whispered loudly.

"Not a boy, a man," Elena remarked in a tone which could only be construed as awe. The young man prowled towards Elena's group suggestively. "He looks like trouble, Elena," Meredith warned, always the cautious one. Caroline pulled her top down so that way too much cleavage was showing. She butted in front of the other three girls, putting her directly in line in front of the handsome young man.

"Hi, I'm Caroline. Are you new? What's your name? Where are you from? What year are you?" Caroline peppered the guy with questions in her ugly, nasally voice. The guy made a face and pushed past Caroline, stopping in front of Elena. Caroline growled and stomped off, looking somewhat like an angry rhinoceros.

The guy smiled handsomely. "Hello. I'm Damon. And you are?" he said in a slightly European accented voice. He finished the statement by swooping down to kiss Elena's hand. Elena gasped, his gesture has surprised her.

"Uh… I'm… Uh…. I'm Elena Gilbert," she stuttered. Bonnie and Meredith gawked at her. Elena was never one to stutter, even around cute guys.

"Elena," Damon drew out her name as if tasting a fine wine. "What a fitting name. Elena is another version of Helen, as in Helen of Troy. It's very appropriate." He smiled again, making Elena lose her breath all over again. The bell rang at that exact moment, calling all students inside and to their classrooms. Elena turned back to where Damon was standing, but he was gone.

_Thanks for reading, guys! I'll try to have more chapters up very, very soon! Let me know what you think and what I can do to make the story better! Suggestions about what you would like to happen are always welcomed! I love fresh ideas!_


	2. Nearly Witches

Chapter 2

_Happy Fourth of July! I hope you guys like this chapter. I'll hopefully be updating at least once every three or four days. But, you know, the more reviews I get, the more I'll want to write! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries books or series, or any songs or lyrics that are referenced in this fiction. No copyright infringement intended._

"Wow!" Bonnie giggled. "He went straight for you! He's gorgeous, Elena! You're going to give him a chance, right?"

"I don't know, Bonnie. I don't have a good feeling about this guy. I think Elena should stay away from him." Meredith was always so careful and reliable, making her a great friend to have around.

"I don't know…." Elena responded dazedly to both of them.

Bonnie snapped her fingers in front of Elena's face. "Hello? Anybody home?"

Elena emerged from her trance with a start. "Oh, yeah? What were you saying?"

"We were saying that you and Meredith are both coming to me house tonight for a sleepover!" Bonnie squealed and winked at Meredith.

"Oh? Uh, Yeah. Sounds good…" Elena was still staring towards the school, as if the guy named Damon had put her into a trance.

"She's checked out for the day, I think," Meredith stage whispered to Bonnie. All three girls walked arm in arm into the school, splitting up just past the doors to go to their respective classes.

The halls were mostly empty as Elena stumbled towards her first class, still in a daze. "_Get it together, Elena! He's just another guy… A really cute guy… Ahh! Snap out of it, girl!"_ Elena thought. She continued towards her class—History. "_I just have to treat him like any other guy… he's just a guy. I mean, he seems different than most guys, but-_" her line of thought was cut off as she collided with something rock-hard. The wind was knocked out of her as she fell towards the hard floor. Only, she didn't quite make it to the floor.

"You should really watch where you're going you know," Damon was who she had run into and had caught her before she could fall. Elena was suspended above the tile floor by his arms, which held her in an embrace only described as intimate. She could feel his sweet breath on her face, smell his musky cologne. "_God, he smells wonderful_," she thought.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I wasn't watching I guess…" she trailed off. His deep, black eyes pierced into hers, making her forget what she was saying. She thought only of his gorgeous eyes, his mischievous smile, and his soft lips which were pressed against her own in a matter of mere seconds.

The kiss was like nothing she had experienced before. She was now standing upright, pressed against him as he held her close. One of her arms was wrapped around his shoulders, the other holding his face to hers. The heat between them was boiling hot, enough to melt her lonely heart. The electricity that shot through her every second they were touching was enough to make her want to never let go.

They broke apart, both gasping and still holding each other. Reality rushed back to Elena with a smack. "_What am I doing? I barely know this guy_!" She mentally screamed at herself. Damon was smiling, as if he knew what was going through her head.

"Wow," he smirked, "I didn't think it would be that easy, but okay." She smacked her hands against his chest with a loud pop. He stepped back, allowing her an opening to storm down the hall and towards her first class. She couldn't even speak to him, she was so angry at herself for letting her guard down. Elena heard footsteps behind her—he was following her. Not even caring that she was right in front of the door to her class room, she spun around with one hand on the door knob, yelling, "What is your problem? Do you always go around making out with girls you barely know? You need some serious help! And why the hell are you following me!"

His smirk grew impossibly larger, "actually this is my first class." He opened the door to the classroom and glided in nonchalantly as Elena stood there with her mouth gaping.

And to put the icing on the cake of crappy days, the only desk available was between Damon and Caroline, who was leering hatefully at her from inside the room. "Are you going to join us, Miss Gilbert, or would you like us all to join you in the hallway?" Mr. Tanner was possibly her least favorite teacher. He made a point to humiliate each student at least once a week. Apparently today was her turn.

Without speaking, she hurried into the room and took her seat, pulling out her notebook. Mr. Tanner began droning on about something or another once again. Elena flipped her notebook to a blank page towards the back and began writing lyrics.

**(Song is "Nearly Witches (Ever Since We Met) by Panic! At the Disco)**

_My wing tips waltz across naive  
>Wood floors they creak<br>Innocently down the stairs_

_Drag melody  
>My percussive feet serve cobweb headaches as a<br>Matching set of marching clocks  
>The slumbering apparitions<br>That they've come to wake up_

_Here I am composing a burlesque  
>Out of where they rest their necks<br>Sunken in their splintered cradles  
>And ramshackle hands<br>They asked for it (ahah)_

_As a boy  
>You have set your heart<br>On haunting me forever  
>From the start<br>It's never silent_

_Ever since we met  
>I only shoot up with your perfume<br>It's the only thing  
>That makes me feel as good as you do<br>Ever since we met  
>I've got just one regret to live through<br>And that one regret is you_

_How does a heart love, if no one has noticed  
>Its presence and where does it go?<br>Trembling hands play my heart like a drum,  
>But the beats gotten lost in the show<em>

_You have set your heart  
>On haunting me forever<br>From the start  
>It's never silent<em>

_Ever since we met  
>I only shoot up with your perfume<br>It's the only thing  
>That makes me feel as good as you do<br>Ever since we met  
>I've got just one regret to live through<br>And I regret never letting you go!_

_Ever since we met  
>I only shoot up with your perfume<br>it's the only thing  
>that makes me feel as good as you do<br>Ever since we met  
>I've got just one regret to live through<br>And that one regret is you_

Elena smiled to herself. "_Finished! That was quick._" She couldn't wait to get home to start putting music with the words she had written. She quickly copied the words down on another sheet of paper to make sure that if she lost one, she'd still have the other. She packed one sheet in her backpack and one in the pocket of her shorts.

"Class dismissed," Mr. Tanner grumbled from the front of the room, his bald spot shining in the fluorescent lighting of the classroom. There was a collective sigh of relief from the class as they began to pack their things. Elena stood slowly while looking at her schedule to see what class she had next.

"English? Me too. What a coincidence," Damon stood behind her, smirking. Elena jumped.

"God! Would you stop sneaking up on me?" She snapped at him. This boy seemed to have a habit of popping up just when she wasn't expecting him.

"Where's the fun in that, love?" He bowed and kissed her hand yet again, leaving Elena in a shocked daze as he strutted from the room. "_Did he really just call me 'love'_?" she thought.

The school day went by slowly. It turned out that Elena shared every class with her two least favorite people: Damon and Caroline. She also had several classes with Bonnie and Meredith, luckily. Bonnie had begged Elena all day to sign up for the beginning of the year talent show. Elena had never been one to try and show off her musical ability. If anything, she kept it a secret from all but her closest friends. "I don't even know what song I would do, Bonnie. And why even bother? Caroline's going to do her slut dance and win anyway. All the judges are male except for one!" All three girls collapsed into a fit of giggles at the mental image of Caroline attempting to look sexy in front of the male teachers of the school.

"Just think about it, Elena?" Meredith said.

Elena sighed dramatically. "Alright, I'll think about it. But unless I come up with the perfect song, I'm not even going to bother."

The other girls squealed joyfully. Elena rolled her eyes and laughed at their antics. Just as the three girls were exiting the school, Elena tripped, dropping her Trigonometry book on the concrete stairs. And, of course, Damon was there to chivalrously pick it up.

"Thanks," Elena took the book back and waited for his next witty remark.

"No problem, love," he smiled, "But, you know, you do owe me for not letting you fall earlier."

Elena took no time with pleasantries. "What do you want, Damon?"

"Blunt. I like that. Well, I was thinking that if you don't have plans for this evening, we would settle your debt then." Damon winked suggestively.

"Actually, I do have plans. I've already promised Bonnie and Meredith a girls night." Elena was so glad she'd agreed to that earlier! She definitely did not want to be alone with Damon until she knew what his M.O. was.

"What a shame," his eyes flashed mysteriously as he turned his back and sashayed to his expensive car.

"That was weird," Meredith said. Bonnie and Elena couldn't help but agree.

_Thanks for reading! Reviews are to Writers as Gasoline is to Cars. We can't gain any ground without them! Review, Review, Review!_


	3. Accident

Chapter 3

_Hello again! I was particularly inspired today for some reason, so here's another chapter that just popped into my head. Sorry it's so short, though. Hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, I don't own anything except the cute little ideas in my own head._

Elena hummed along with the song on the radio as she drove towards Bonnie's house. She was thinking about why Damon would approach her like he did. The thought was not because of a lack of self-esteem. Elena knew she was pretty, even beautiful to some. Most guys were intimidated by her confidence and good looks. Even the bravest guys would never have just waltzed up to her like Damon did. "_Well, I guess he's not just a guy… He's a young man. But there's something off about him. He's hiding something from everyone; I just don't know what it is yet."_

Elena's thoughts turned to Bonnie and Meredith and the fun they were going to have tonight. "_No doubt Bonnie will want to know all about the kiss in the hallway with Damon,"_ this was the thought going through Elena's head when something darted in front of her car.

She was driving far too fast in her haste to get to Bonnie's house. The car spun out of control on the narrow road and flipped several times before it came to rest up against a tree.

Elena's eyes stung with blood and tears. The class from the windows had exploded in on the car, cutting her arms and face. Her head was bleeding from connecting with the driver side window. The car was on its side up against the tree. Elena reached over to undo her seatbelt when intense pain shot through her shoulder. Fresh tears stung in her eyes. She managed to get the belt off and brace her feet against the console. She would have to climb up to the side of the car and jump off to get down and out of the car.

As Elena prepared herself to jump from the car, she glanced down at her bare legs. They too were cut from the glass. Blood ran in streams down her legs. Elena jumped from the car. Pain shot through her leg as her ankle twisted impossibly against the ground. Just as Elena was going to give up and just lay there until someone found her, she remembered the thing that caused her to crash.

Fear exploded like ice in Elena's heart. Whatever it was, it was far too fast to be a deer. Elena reasoned that she lay about a fifteen minute's walk from Bonnie's house. Only one other house rested closer to where she crashed, but it had been empty for years. The house was centuries old and in good condition, but whoever owned it hadn't stayed in it since before Elena was born.

Elena prepared herself to limp all the way to Bonnie's house. She set off down the road, her ankle throbbing painfully. _"I'm sure going to give them a scare,"_ she thought as she hobbled slowly down the road. _"I'm sure I look like a crazy person."_

The creepy old house was coming into view. _"Some of the lights are on… I don't recall Aunt Judith saying that anyone had moved into it, though."_

As Elena got closer to the house, her body ached even more. Blackness started to take her vision as the dizziness took over. Elena willed herself to keep going. She did not want to stop at the old house. For all she knew, someone dangerous could be camping out in it for the night.

Elena looked back towards the crash site. She couldn't see the car or anything behind her, save a trail of blood across the road. Elena knew she was losing blood fast, and wouldn't make it to Bonnie's house in the dark without help. Against her better judgment, Elena limped toward the house.

_Review, pretty, pretty please!_


End file.
